This invention relates in general to buildings having shallow pitched gabled roofs, and relates in particular to the harmful effect strong winds have on such buildings, and further to the use of wind spoiler ridge row caps designed to minimize the damage often caused to such buildings.
It is a well known fact that billions of dollars in damages to buildings is caused each year from the devastating effect of strong winds, especially along the sea coast of the southern part of the United States. It is further known that much of the damage is due to the haphazard architectural design utilized in many of the buildings. These buildings range in style from the very steep pitched A-frame to the extremely shallow pitched bungalow, and all styles are prevalent along the sea coast where the strongest winds are experienced.
Wind tunnel test show that shallow pitched gabled roofs reacts to wind much like the wing of an airplane. As wind blows over the roof it hugs close to the surface. It travels up the windward side, makes a shallow downward turn at the top and continues downward, creating a vacuum along the surface of the lee plane of the roof Consequently, the roof is often lifted off, and the building destroyed.